Turbine elements are connected to a rotor with pins which require long term duty cycles.
Pins for connecting these elements are prone to becoming jammed in apertures in the blade or rotor. Release of the elements is therefore time consuming and expensive. This invention seeks to overcome difficulties experienced with prior art pins.